


Scratch me please

by Love_Lili



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Sisu's back is itching, so she asks Raya for help
Relationships: Raya/Sisu (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Scratch me please

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea by an anon on /trash/  
> I know my Raya/Sisu fics are incredibly cheesy but I can't stop writing them ;-; I apologize for the inconvenience

“Raya? Can you come here for a sec?”

“Hmmm?” the young girl answered from another room. “Why?”

Sisu frowned, even though Raya couldn’t see her.

“Just come please, I need you!”

“You’ll have to wait ‘til I finish this.” Raya explained, halfway shouting to be heard.

“How long will it take?”

“I don’t know… 5 minutes?”

Sisu groaned and lied down, bored. She was not the most patient dragon, and having to wait for someone else was particularly boring, especially when she had nothing else to do. But well, it was Raya, and Sisu was ready to wait hours if it meant spending more time with her.

After what felt like an eternity, Sisu heard footsteps coming towards her room, and soon after Raya appeared in the doorframe.

“So, what did you want?”

Sisu instantly got up as Raya spoke, dived forward and stopped in front of her.

“I uh…”

Sisu turned around, using her long neck to look at Raya even though her body was facing the other direction.

“Could you scratch me above my back paws please?” Sisu asked with puppy eyes, pointing at her back. “It itches and I can’t reach there.”

A sly smile appeared on Raya’s face.

“So that’s all you found to spend time with me?”

“I uh, no! I mean, sort of, but can you scratch me pleaaase it itches so bad.”

“And you’re sure you can’t reach there yourself?” Raya asked while raising an eyebrow, a grin on her face.

Sisu groaned, abandoning her pleading face for a couple of seconds. She hated being teased like that, but at the same time it felt nice somehow, and she loved it. She could only share that with Raya, and she cherished every second of it.

That’s when the human girl decided to place her hand on Raya’s back and started to scratch slowly,  _ very  _ slowly.

“Oh come on!” Sisu gushed before suddenly turning around once more to grab Raya.

The dragon let herself fall on her back, dragging Raya along with her. Once they stabilized on the floor, both of them were looking into each-other’s eyes. They knew exactly where this was going, and they couldn’t be more relaxed about it. It almost felt casual, and not in a bad way.

“Didn’t you want me to scratch your back?” Raya asked, trying to frown despite her radiant smile. “Can’t really do that in this position.”

Sisu stuck her tongue out.

“Forget about the scratching, more cuddling.”

Both of them tightened their embrace.

The first time they had done this, it had been a little awkward for both of them. They had no experience with this kind of stuff, and none of them really knew how to cuddle, especially with their notorious size difference.

But as they became more used to it, it quickly transformed into something perfectly normal, to the point where they stopped worrying about pointless stuff. What mattered was each-other, and their shared feelings.

After not moving for a while, Raya got closer to Sisu’s face and started nuzzling her in a cute, innocent way. The dragon simply closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, until she felt hands on her chest fur.

Raya was slowly massaging her, miles away from the scratching Sisu had initially asked, and not in the right place  _ at all _ . But it was perfect.

Continuing her job with her right hand, Raya grabbed one of Sisu’s hands with the other. It was very different from a human’s, but similar enough to allow them to handhold.

“I see the noodle gets all weak when I lie on her.” Raya teased.

“What did you just call me?” Sisu grumbled playfully.

Raya didn’t answer, instead intensifying her massage against Sisu’s fur.

“You know I would just crush you if we were the other way around.” Sisu continued teasingly, her eyes closed.

Suddenly the hand that had been massaging her vanished. When Sisu opened her eyes, Raya was incredibly close to her face, their eyes facing each-other’s.

“I love you, noodle.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
